1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to warning systems and, more particularly, to an improved light-emitting vehicle warning system.
2. Prior Art
The usual types of vehicle warning systems for motorcycles, cars and trucks involve light-emitting signals, front and rear road lights, and brake-activated body lights. More recently, laws have required the use of a supplemental brake light mounted on the vehicle rear window shelf for easy viewing. Bicycles are also sometimes outfitted with dry cell battery powered lights, as well as light reflective buttons and the like.
Despite the foregoing, pedestrians, bicyclists, and motorists, when approaching vehicles at oblique angles, particularly at dawn or dusk, or in the fog, dark or rain, frequently are unable to see those oncoming vehicles until they are very close and constitute a severe danger.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved vehicle warning system which will adequately and safely warn pedestrians, cyclists and motorists of approaching vehicles at dawn and dusk and at other hours and under other conditions, such as rain, fog, at oblique angles and the like. Such system should be simple, effective, inexpensive, durable and adaptable to a variety of forms for particular applications.